


Coffee Shop/College AU

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Judy Hopps, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her first year of college, Judy Hopps, a bunny who feels out of place in a city that seems to hate her, meets a fox that doesn't necessarily make things any easier. Life teaches her more than any of her professors, and that fox is always there, even if she doesn't want him to be. Is he following her? Is she unconsciously following him? They keep meeting accidentally, exchanging nothing but a few words... until one day she's late to class. She thought she hated him, but she doesn't. Does she... love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop/College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this. Please, don't tell me the summary convinced you: it's shit. I'm serious. If you're expecting a fall-themed fanfic with a lot of pompous words, plaid shirts, skinny jeans and college students having sex, this isn't for you.

Her first week as a barista wasn’t exactly what she expected.

It wasn’t the best job in the world, that’s for sure, but she needed the money; she couldn’t complain if the customers looked at their phones instead of her when they were ordering their drinks. Who cares, anyway? It’s not like they recognized her from campus or any of her classes.

Judy Hopps moved to Zootopia to attend _~~I can’t take this seriously god I thought a parody of your average coffee shop AU would be funny but writing this is extremely boring. How come there are so many?~~_ college; since she was nine she wanted to major in Women’s Studies. Living in a place as conservative as her hometown, Bunny Burrows, was hard for someone who defended equality and justice.

She’d prove that Gideon Grey that there are more than two genders.

Judy was cleaning the counter, thinking about what to have for dinner ‘Ramen doesn’t sound too bad, but I can’t say no to some good old ice soup…’ _~~I’m relatable I’m young please accept me~~_ when a suspicious mammal entered the establishment.

It was a fox, but not like that darn Gideon Grey; whoever they were, they were slimmer. Gideon was beautiful too; Judy would never criticize someone’s appearance, she believed you can be healthy at every size.

She couldn’t tell for sure what their gender was, but we’ll go with masculine pronouns because trying to poke more fun at this is tiresome.

The new fox was wearing the latest Yeezy’s ragged piece of fabric with customized cigarette burns all over its left side, which meant he wasn’t poor. Judy had to stop herself from calling him ‘privileged piece of shit’; how could someone spend 6000 zoodollars on clothes when there were so many mammals who couldn’t, including her? If she couldn’t afford it, no one should.

_~~why am I doing this again~~_ “Hey,” a masculine voice called. Oh, it was the fox; he was standing right in front of her. That’s right, she was a barista; focus, Judy. “can I get a… uhhh…”

The fox hesitated for two reasons: he didn’t know how to order black coffee in a place like that, and Judy was giving him a really mean look. It’d be scary if she were taller than the counter, but the fox could only see the upper side of her irises pointing at his forehead.

“A what?!” The rabbit asked harshly. He was too close, she wasn’t comfortable.

He lifted his arms, signaling her to calm down. “Whoa, chill.” The fox took a quick look at the menu a settled for whatever he could read. “Can I get a… ich wünschte ich wäre tot… grande?”

Luckily for him he ordered a regular espresso with a sprinkle of cinnamon. That was acceptable.

Judy wanted to bite his head off. ‘Who the fuck does this piece of shit think they are?’, but she couldn’t lose this job; college life isn’t cheap, and she wouldn’t skip her weekly tarot reading for anything in the world.

A pisces like her didn’t have it easy; besides, plaid shirts and beanies were in this season, and she had to look her best to turn up with the squad. _~~something about double standards I think I need a nap~~_

But wait, there was something she didn’t consider; he was a predator, and if hashtags were right, she had to support them. Oh, what a dilemma! Should Judy obey her instincts or the many opinions she considered to be solid facts? She was her own mammal, right? She could choose for herself, couldn’t she?

No, that was too hard.

She’d walk the easiest road: indifference. The rabbit could consider the consequences of her actions afterwards. Haha, yeah.

“Okay, your name?”

“Nick.”

“ARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASS- um, okay, Broderick. Your order will be ready in a moment.”

Judy made coffee.

And then Judy gave Nick the coffee.

“It’ll be 4.95 zoodollars.”

The fox emptied his pockets, but he only had 3.40 zoodollars.

The rabbit found herself facing a new problem: if she let him take the beverage for that amount, what example would she be setting for the rest of customers who actually paid for their order? But if she didn’t, she’d have to pay for it.

She had no other choice; she’d have to talk to her manager.

The burly buffalo that handed her paychecks had been observing her all morning. He walked up to her before Judy could move. “What’s going on?!” He had an accent or something and I think he was vegan.

Anyway, he told the fox 3.40 would be enough if he helped them find who was stealing sugar packets.

Nick turned around and pointed at the ewe throwing sugar packets at customers. It was her.

“Okay, keep the coffee.” Mr. Buffalo said.

Judy: you should become a barista too

Nick: yes. Are we dating now?

**Cliffhanger.**

I wanted to write an actual coffee shop/college AU parody. Not this, definitely not this, but I have this bad habit of writing cringy crackfics when I’m sleep deprived. I’d say I’m sorry, but probably I’m not since I’m publishing it anyway.

I’ll surely regret posting this after three good hours of sleep.

There are enough “haha this fanfic is so funny I’m so random XD” honestly I don’t know what im writing anymore but I need more words to make you think this is an actual fic because secretly I want you to read it but at the same time I don’t. Okay, only seventy three to go.

How much do baristas make? I could go for a sandwich or something right now.

If you’re reading this, I’m sorry I made you waste your time, but it was a social experiment to prove my subscribers you can’t trust synopses.

I made it worse. I can’t stop throwing pop culture references. I feel like I write for Family Guy.

Something about reading.

If you really want a coffee shop/college AU, don’t write it. Don’t ask/wait until someone writes it. Just daydream it. You’re imagining it yourself, you won’t be disappointed.

I mean, if there isn’t one you like already.

But if Judy is eight years younger than Nick, the fox will be a teacher and the rabbit a student who wants better grades. You just want them to fuck.

But that’s okay,

Just don’t force a real fox to have sex with a real rabbit.

Thank you.

I love you.

Now that I think about it, I think I’m only publishing this because I want attention? God, I’m pitiful.

But I hate being pitied.

I need a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you so.


End file.
